


A New Doorstop

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gift Fic, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [college!reader x tetsurou kuroo]happy birthday ploot!!





	

You had been meaning to buy a doorstop for the past couple of days, true, but you weren’t expecting to get one so soon. Your front door swung open before colliding with something sharply, bouncing shut again—and that something grunted very loudly, muttering _fuck!_ , which doorstops were not typically supposed to do.

“Holy—I’m so sorry!” You winced as you peered around your door, realizing you’d just thrown the heavy wood open into somebody’s face. He sat up groggily, dark hair pressed practically vertical. He smacked his lips and squinted at you, a hand slapped on the spot on his head where you’d probably nailed him with a door.

“Nah, my bad,” he said sleepily. “I’ll get out of your way.”

“…if you don’t mind me asking, why are you just lying in the middle of the hall?”

“Huh?” He brushed off his hoodie and squinted at you through the bleariness of just waking up. “Oh, that. My roommate’s fiancée came over so they kinda kicked me out.” He shrugged. “No biggie.”

“No big—you planned on sleeping in the _hall_?”

“Yeah. Why?”

You shook your head with disbelief, the trash bag still dangling in your hand. “What’s your room number?”

He jerked a thumb behind him and you realized he was your next-door neighbour. You’d never really met with your dorm mates before, too busy studying or thinking about studying to care. You licked your lips thoughtfully before tossing him the garbage, his deft hands catching it before his face wrinkled with disgust.

“Go throw that out for me, and I’ll let you sleep on my couch for the night.”

“Seriously?” he asked, his dark features lighting up with sudden joy. The sight of his smile suddenly set a pulse of adrenaline through your veins and you fought yourself not to grin back like a moron.

“Yeah, seriously. Go quick though, or I’ll lock the door.”

He was back in a minute or so and you let him in, feeling a bit self-conscious for not clearing up. He glanced at the TV, an excited gasp leaving him.

“Boku no Hero Academia?!”

“Um… yeah, season one. I’ve been rewatching it. You, too?” You hadn’t really come across many other people who liked watching the same kind of anime as you, and you were suddenly hopeful. But you squashed the feeling with scepticism, too, reminding yourself that even though the kid was built and frankly, hot as hell, you didn’t even know him. 

“Hell, yeah!” he hooted. He turned and grinned at you, his amber eyes shrinking with the light of his smile. “We forgot to pay for cable, so I missed the last couple of episodes. You mind if I watch with you?”

“Sure…?”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” He was practically beaming like a kid, bouncing on his heels.

“[Surname] [Name],” you replied, with a little wry smile. He broke out in another grin and pumped his fist with excitement, turning around and hopping onto your couch. You nestled back into your own seat, reaching for the remote and clicking play.

The next night, he knocked on your door again, a pillow tucked under his arm and a bag of popcorn cradled in the other. You stifled a laugh.

“Fiancée still over?” you asked, stepping aside for him.

“Nah, left this morning. Just wanted to spend time with you.”

You paused before grinning to yourself again, closing the door and locking it. He was fluffing up his pillow and instead of sitting on the right side, where you usually did, you leant up against his chest. His body was warm and supportive, but soft to nestle against, and you reached for the remote.

“What other weeby show do you want to watch, now?”

“I need to finish the newest Pokemon. Hey, don’t laugh at me! It’s a great show!”


End file.
